


The Shenanigans of Apartment 21B

by AdeMllr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alder Roommates, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Barista Hinata, Comedy, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends With Benefits, Graduate student Sakusa, Loosely based on American Sitcoms, M/M, MSBY Black Jackals roommates, Museum curater Tsukishima, No Volleyball, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Restaurant Owner Atsumu, Restaurant Owner Osamu, Romance, Secret Relationship, Trainer Bokuto, Waiter Hinata, mid-life crisis and shenanigans, model Kageyama, model hinata, plus Osamu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdeMllr/pseuds/AdeMllr
Summary: When Hinata found out his boyfriend of three years was cheating on him, he found himself single, unemployed, and homeless. However, savior came in the form of a foul-talking, arrogant man named Atsumu Miya who had a nicely sized apartment ( that he shared with his brother and two other men). Thus begin Hinata's journey into his mid-20s filled with shenanigans from relationship to hook-up to employment drama to roommate chaos.A Haikyuu!! Sitcoms AU
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Osamu, Side pairing mentioned inside
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Notes before Reading

This story is basically Haikyuu + American sitcoms such _New Girl_ , _FRIENDS,_ _How I Met Your Mother_ , _One Day at a Time_ , _Good Place_ , _Young & Hungry _etc _._ Like these sitcoms, this story focuses mostly on Hinata, Kageyama, Atsumu, Osamu, Bokuto and Sakusa - all of whom, apart from Kageyama, are roommates and the stuff they get up to, with occasional appearances by Ushijima, Hoshiumi, and Akaashi. Each chapter functions as an episode. Most of the plot take inspiration from different sitcoms and at the start of each chapter I would mentioned which it is based on or if it is of my own invention. Additionally, the setting of this story is the United States of America - the characters lived in an East coast city with a large population of Japanese immigrants. 

The main endgame parings and focues of this story are Atsuhina and Osakage, with Atsuhina being focused a lot in the first few chapters and Osakage being focused in the middle, and both parings getting equal focus near the end. Bokuaka is the beta couple and their story line appear here and there- with large focus at the middle and end.

In this story, Hinata, Atsumu, Kageyama, Osamu, Bokuto, and Akaashi would date (and had dated) other characters before getting with their respective endgames (basic sitcom romance ), so this is a heads up on the ships that will appear:

**Hinata** : Oikawa/Hinata, OC/Hinata, past OC/Hinata

**Atsumu** : past Sakusa/Atsumu, OC/ Atsumu

**Kageyama** : past OC/ Kageyama

**Osamu** : Osamu/Akaashi, past Osamu/Suna, OC/Osamu

**Bokuto** : past OC/Bokuto

**Akaashi** : Osamu/Akaashi, OC/Akaashi

**Side Pairings** : past Ushijima/Sakusa, Aran/Kita, Miwa/ Alisa, Tuskishima/Suna (more will be added as I write)


	2. Ep. 1- The One where Hinata Finds an Apartment ( and Proceed to Get Everyone Involved)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based on episode 1 and 2 of New Girl; the premise of the episodes is that Jess, the protagonist, had moved into a loft with three men who were single after finding out her boyfriend was cheating on her. The episodes deal with Jess coming in term with how her relationship ended with the help of her three new roommates and her best friend, who lived in another apartment. I took the plot points of these episodes and threw them here. I hope you enjoy it!

"I am serious, Kageyama. I think my life is finally coming together!" Hinata said through the phone as he entered the apartment building of what will hopefully be his new home.

"You haven't even meet them or sign the lease. How do you know you are going to like this apartment or them?" Kageyama asked. He sounded a bit distant which meant he had the phone on speaker.

"You are starting to sound like Tsukishima!"

Kageyama made a noise that showcased his disapproval of this comparison but Hinata felt that was true. Tsukishima had hurl the exact same words ( with a lot more snark) when Hinata had said he found an apartment the very day he announced he was looking for one.

Hinata had been living on Kageyama's couch for the past two weeks. It was a good couch that was not too soft or too hard and wide enough to function as a temporary bed. If Kageyama had lived alone, Hinata would not have minded much but Kageyama lived with two other people, Hoshiumi and Ushijima; two successful people who own their own businesses and who had their lives in order unlike Hinata. 

That was not to say they were bad people. Hinata and Hoshiumi had gotten along well and although Ushijima had been more of a silent presence, Hinata had not felt too threatened by him. Yet, Hinata could not stomp the guilt of camping out in the living room whenever Hoshiumi or Ushijima had visitors over or when he had to use the water or the electricity which added to the utilities bill he was not paying. Hinata had offer to pay one-fourth of it but since he was unemployed, Hoshiumi had waved the offer away and stated Hinata start paying when he found a part-time job. This only added to the feeling of guilt. Plus, he sometimes felt like he was walking on an eggshell, especially around Ushijima, afraid to speak too much, to make too much noise, to make a mess in the kitchen counter - anything that might get him kicked out. Thus, Hinata felt that he should do them all (and himself) a favor and move out.

"Beside Atsumu did not seem like a bad person," Hinata said. "You know him."

"I know his restaurant but not the man himself," Kageyama corrected. "He kind of have a reputation of being a player."

"Oh ho, the great Kageyama know something about someone!" Hinata teased.

"Shut it, I only know cause Hoshiumi was complaining about him and his restaurant the other day."

"Still, I promised him I will come over so I gotta keep my promise and the apartment don't look so bad! They are also on the top floor - that's so cool. I always wanted to live on the top floor!" Hinata pushed the elevator button.

True his meeting with Atsumu had been a bit unorthodox but at least it's better than meeting people on the internet! ("That's the type of thinking that will get you kill or missing one day," Tsukishima warned ominously over the steam of the hotpot). Hinata had been hanging out at the beach looking over apartment ads when he overheard Atsumu talking, very loudly and angrily, to his phone. He seem to be having an issue with his other roommate, who seem unwilling to pay the month rent since he was moving out.

"And how am I gonna find a roommate before next week?" Atsumu had shouted.

"Me! Me! I will be your new roommate!" Hinata shouted back. Atsumu had taken one look over at Hinata, hang up his phone, and gave out his address.

"You don't think it's weird he did not ask why you need an apartment or who you are?" Kageyama continued. He really was echoing Tsukishima.

"It's not weird," Hinata insisted. "Maybe he saw something good in me being a roommate... or he was that desperate. He had sounded really upset. Plus, we look at his ad on craigslist and it checks out, didn't it? "

"Hmm hmm, listen, don't hang up your phone until you meet them."

"Awwww, you're worry about me."

"No, I'm not."

"Yeah, you are. You got nothing to worry about. I am in front of their door - wait, this is Apartment 20, wrong one. Okay, _now_ I am in front of the right one. And I am ringing the door bell-"

"You know you don't have to narrate everything, right?"

Before Hinata could give a good comeback, the door opened and Atsumu was in front of him.

 _Damn, he's tall_ , Hinata thought as he took a small step back. Just like when he had first saw the man, Hinata eyes immediately fell onto his shoulder which was very broad and dang it, that's one of Hinata's weakness. Atsumu was wearing a long sleeve which did not hide the muscles in his biceps nor the collar bone. Dragging his eyes up, Hinata looked at his face again -light blond hair that fall over his right eyes with a hint of an undercut which showcase his natural hair color.

"Shouyou! Right on time, Omi-omi will like that!" Atsumu said with an easy laugh.

"Hi, your directions were easy to follow!" Hinata smiled. He decided not to mention that he had left Kageyama's apartment ten minute earlier and had gotten lost half way through following Atsumu's direction ( which was a list of names and numbers). He had to use Google Map to get through rest of the way. But he wanted to give a good impression and have Atsumu in a good mood so that if Hinata decided to take the apartment, he got someone who would advocate for him.

"That's a first," a voice appeared from Atsumu's left followed by face. Hinata blinked to be sure he was not seeing things.

"Wait, there are two Atsumus!" Hinata exclaimed ("What?" Kageyama asked over the phone).

The second Atsumu had all of the first Atsumu's eyes, nose, and mouth. But his hair was dark and short which made Atsumu's extravagant hair stood out more. The hair seem to be the only difference between the two as the second Atsumu had the same shoulder length and underneath the hoodie, Hinata was sure he had the same amount of muscle.

"Cuse me?" The second Atsumu frowned before understanding appeared in his eyes. He rolled his eyes and pointed at himself, "I'm Osamu, this doofus's twin." He then pointed at Atsumu who seem amused by Hinata's exclamation.

"Ya didn't know I had a twin?" Atsumu chuckled. "Didn't Tobio toldja?"

"Kageyama did not know," Hinata answered ("Since when did he had a twin?" Kageyama asked).

Now Atsumu looked a bit dumbstruck while Osamu gave a soft chuckle. 

"Seriously? He's been eatin' in our restaurant for weeks!" Atsumu exclaimed.

"It's not like I talk to him every time!" Kageyama returned.

"Then why does he call you 'Tobio?'" Hinata asked.

"Don't know, he did that ever since he learned my name." Kageyama replied.

"Who ya talkin' to?" Atsumu asked, pointing to Hinata's phone.

"Kageyama. He wanted to be part of my apartment-finding adventure!" Hinata said. ("No, I don't! Stop spreading lies," Kageyama hissed.)

***** ***** *****.

 _The apartment is amazing_ , Hinata decided on first sight. High ceiling windows that brighten the living room which was an open space that also contained the kitchen and dining room on Hinata's right. An island counter set the boundary of the kitchen; there were two coaches, two arm chairs and a bean-bags surrounding a low glass table in the living room. There was a door at the corner of the room which led to the bedrooms; the bathroom was located at the end of the hall.

"Why didn't Tobio come so ya don't have to describe it all to him?" Atsumu asked as Hinata finished telling Kageyama in vivid details the view of the city from the dining room windows.

"Oh, he got a gig this morning," Hinata said. He took seat on one of the bean bag chairs which was facing the couch Atsumu was sitting on. Hinata gave Kageyama a quick good bye since his friend had to go to work ("Text me what you decided," Kageyama said then he hang up).

"Gig? Where he work at?"

"He eat at your restaurant for weeks and you don't know?" Hinata smiled to let Atsumu know he was teasing. The blond man seem to understand because he gave an unimpressed raised of an eyebrow.

"He's a model," Hinata shrugged.

"A model!" Atsumu exclaimed in surprised before frowning a bit."Ya know, I can actually see that ..."

"I mean I'm a model too," Hinata said.

"Really?"

Hinata could feel Atsumu looking over him slowly. He ignored the shiver it brought down his spine and turned his attention to the kitchen where the other twin was.

Osamu appeared almost immediately as if summoned by Hinata's thoughts, holding a plate of cookies and a teapot. Apparently, he had been baking. Seeing the smooth circles of the cookie, Hinata's stomach rumbled in anticipation. Osamu smiled at the sound and placed the plate in front of Hinata, the invitation to eat clear.

"Wow," Hinata gasped when he took a bite. The dough was not too sweet nor stale - it was moist enough for himto feel like he was biting onto a marshmallow. "Osamu, this is amazing!"

"Thanks," Osamu said. He took two cookies and leaned back.

"Ya lucky," Atsumu stated. He too took a cookie."Samu's really stingy on who get to eat his baking cause he's too lazy to do it."

"Big words from someone who haven't touch a baking pan in his life," Osamu said.

Hinata took a big gulp of the milk tea and exclaimed, "I will enjoy these cookie as if my life depend on it!"

"What the heck? Ya soundin' like some old samurai or something," Atsumu laughed.

Not long afterward, the two other roommates arrived. The first impression Hinata had of Bokuto Koutarou was that he looked like an owl. The man's hair was a crazy white with black stripes that spiked upward to two opposing directions. He was also very broad on his shoulder and chest, much more than Atsumu and Osamu's. Hinata would forever deny that he spend a lot of time staring at the twins' shoulders and backs. Although, he was sure Atsumu caught him looking judging by the man's knowing smirk which made Hinata even more determined not to let him know that he was an attractive fellow.

The second thing about Bokuto was that he was loud. The minute he entered the room, Hinata could not keep his eyes off the crazy-haired man - there was something about Bokuto Koutarou that screamed "Look at me" and you could not help but look, trying to decipher why exactly you are looking for until you realized you had fallen for his unbinding joy and awe-inspiring aura. He made Hinata want to give his all in this interview because Bokuto was looking at him expecting his all. Plus, the man's beaming smile was so bright that Hinata just had to return it. As far as Hinata was concern, after the interview, Bokuto was The Man, and anyone who disagreed could fight him.

If Bokuto had the spotlight on him, Sakusa Kiyoomi demanded the exact opposite. A frightfully tall man, clearest the tallest out of them all which was saying something since Bokuto and twins stood above six feet, he could had blend in with the shadow and Hinata would not had noticed him. His dark curly hair sided to his left, giving Sakusa an impression of mystery and distance that scream "don't touch me, don't breathe in my presence, don't talk to me."

When Hinata took a bite of the cookie, he could feel Sakusa's eyes on him as if scrutinizing his flaws through his eating habit. Thus, he took more care not getting crumbs on his clothes than he had five minutes ago when he was alone with the twins.

Said twins remained on the coach while Bokuto lay down on the other coach. Sakusa took the armchair that was directly in front of Hinata's beanbag which gave Hinata the impression of being in front of the school principle.

"Right, let's get this over with so I can go on with my life," Sakusa stated as he started the interview.

The questions were straight-forward, Sakusa asked his names, pervious place of stay, how Hinata heard of the vacancy ("I already explain that, why ya gotta ask again?" Atsumu muttered), what was his daily routine, what was his cleaning routine, does he knew the difference between the bleach used for laundry and for the floor, what brand of cleaning supplies does Hinata used, does he know how to cook, -

"So what do you think of a pet owl?" Bokuto interrupted. Sakusa glared at the man but was ignored.

"You guys have a pet owl?' Hinata gasped in joy. It was not a question or a topic he expected for a large man like Bokuto but Hinata like it. Bokuto's face was a shining beacon of happiness and Hinata felt a sense of camaraderie toward the man. Maybe this was the start of a beautiful friendship!

"Not yet, but I am thinking of getting one," Bokuto said. "Wanna help me find one?"

Hinata was about to say yes when Sakusa hissed, "No, you are not. There is no pet allow in this apartment!"

"Says who?" Bokuto asked. "Side, I ask Ukai and he said I can have a pet as long as it doesn't disturb the neighbor!"

"A dog is a pet, a cat is pet, a goldfish is a pet, an owl is not a pet," Sakusa hissed.

"That's because you have no imagination!"

"So ya a model," Atsumu leaned in and shouted over Sakusa's indigent response to Bokuto. "Does that mean ya got any modeling friends?"

"Well, yeah, Kageyama-" Hinata started.

"Apart from him."

"You don't have to answer that, Hinata. " Osamu said as he lightly smacked Atsumu at the back of his head. "This idiot's just bored cause he couldn't get any guy to date him. Everyone here know he's an unreliable, unromantic guy."

"That's a lie!" Atsumu tried to smack Osamu's head but his twin leaned away, so Atsumu hit his shoulder instead. "I can get anyone, I'm just curious 'bout Shouyou's friends, that's all."

"Weeeell, some of my friends are straight and I don't think you are their type," Hinata stated.

Atsumu shrugged, "I'm into girls too."

"That's also who I meant when I say 'type'" Hinata pointed out.

Atsumu gasped at him while Osamu leaned over, laughing.

"Dang, _Tsum-Tsum_ , he got you!" Bokuto, also, laughed.

 _Tsum-Tsum,_ Hinata thought as the image of the plushy-stack toys came to mind. _Cute._

Atsumu glared at Hinata who gave him a small smile in hope to be forgiven for the harsh truth. Giving out a huff, Atsumu folded his arms and turn his head slightly to the side.

"Whatever, like that matters," he said.

"Thanks for that humility shot, he needs it every once in awhile," Osamu sneezed between his laughter.

"Can we get on with the interview!" Atsumu shouted.

"And miss your moment of humility?" Sakusa smirked. It was the first upturn of his mouth and Hinata thought he looked a bit villainous.

"So why aren't ya working anymore?" Atsumu demanded. "Did ya quit or got fired?"

"Oh, I quit." Hinata could not help but looked down. Even though he had left his contract of his own free will, the main reason for his leaving gave his stomach an unpleasant drop and he really didn't want to dig too deep into it. Plus, he could not help but feel a bit humiliated by the admission as if he was showing a flaw within him. Which was ridiculous but Hinata hoped Sakusa would not ask -

"Why did you left?"

- _yup, that one_. Willing his smile not to fall, Hinata quickly explained how the agency had came under new management which had placed some limitation and impossible expectations on Hinata in term of his diet, workout, and schedule. Not wanting to kill himself over this job, he had argue his case to his manager but the man had been unwilling to listen. Thus, Hinata had slammed his desk and shouted he was quitting. It was the best one minute of Hinata's life to see that insufferable man stared wide-eyed at him as if he had not considered Hinata would willingly quit. But Hinata did. He had thought about quitting for a while anyway, granted it was for a different reason, but at least he could say he had quit for good reasons.

"Hold up!" Bokuto gasped as Hinata finished his explanation. "I thought you look familiar, you were in that ad with Romero -"

"-from Alder! Yup!" Hinata sang. His embarrassed, downturn mood did a one eighty as he thought back to that amazing day when he met the world-renown volleyball Ace. He had almost fainted when the man stood in front of him. Besides, Hinata was more willing to talk about his previous gig than his unemployment story.

"You met Romero?" Atsumu exclaimed as he sat straight.

"Yup," Hinata grinned because Atsumu, Osamu, and Bokuto had stars in their eyes as if Hinata was the most amazing thing they had seen. Sakusa was also looking at Hinata with renewal interest if going by his raised eyebrows. "He was so cool and amazing! And nice! He even let me play a bit of volleyball with him!"

"No way." The envy in Atsumu was not hard to distinguished.

"Lucky! I wanna play against him!" Bokuto exclaimed.

"Are you a volley ball player?" Hinata asked. Bokuto certainly have the body to be one - in fact, the four men in front of him looked fit enough to be on a team.

"Not anymore, but I love it! It's my favorite sport," Bokuto grinned.

"Mine too! What's your favorite team?" Hinata asked.

"Easy, Japan's MSBY Black Jackals."

"Mine too!" Hinata could not stop himself from vibrating in his seat. "I also like Brazil's Asas São Paulo."

"Well, aren't ya perfect for us, Shouyou." Atsumu grinned, "cause we are all BJ fans."

"This so cool! I haven't met a BJ fan before - in person, that is. Kageyama's favorite is Alder. So are his roommates so I can't really talk to them without screaming in their faces."

"Tobio 's an Alder fan?" Atsumu wrinkled his nose. "Always thought he had no sense of style."

"And yet, he's the fashion model," Osamu muttered.

"Ya never seen him, he's always wearing a hoodie or sweats." Atsumu shook his head in disappointment, "and he's a fashion model, who would had known!"

"Any way, let's get back to the interview," Sakusa cut in. ("Oh, now ya wanna continue," Atsumu muttered darkly.)

"What's there to ask?" Bokuto stood up and swing his arms toward Hinata. "He's a BJ fan, loves birds, and is clean! He is perfect for our fivesome!"

"Please don't call us that," Sakusa said in a tone of absolute despair.

"Bokuto, that's a bit rush," Osamu added. "We need to ask about his financial and preferences too. Especially since he's unemployed."

"I am waiting for my last paycheck and I have lots save up so I can still pay for the rent and bills until I get a job," Hinata said quickly as all four head jerked toward him.

"And how long do you think that will last? You've seen the monthly payment, haven't you?" Sakusa asked.

Hinata nodded, "I have enough for the next two months but by then I'll have a job."

"There we go, you're our new roomma-"

"Not so fast! Why are you looking for a new apartment in the first place?" Sakusa cut over Bokuto.

Hinata took a deep breath. He was prepared for this question and there was a good chance ( like a ninety point nine percent chance) that they would asked for the whole story but he would cross the bridge when he get there.

"I've been living on Kageyama's coach for the past two weeks and I don't really wanna be a bother to his roommates anymore. Plus, I want my own room so..." Hinata shrugged.

"Are ya homeless or something?" Atsumu asked blatantly. Osamu started muttering to his brother something about rude questions and boundaries but Hinata was more concentrated on his breathing. If he's going to be living with these people ( and he really, really wanted to because the apartment look awesome) he might as well. _Okay, here I go_.

"The thing is, I used to live with my boyfriend, Hayato, but we broke out so I kinda of move out and Kageyama had been letting me live with him."

"Why ya broke up?" Atsumu asked. Hinata was starting to think Atsumu did not have a filter or was just plain rude. Judging by the man's range of vocabulary and manner since Hinata met him, he's starting to think Atsumu was just that rude and forward as hell.

"I caught him cheating on me," Hinata sighed.

Both Osamu and Bokuto gave a "Ohhh" facial expression that was both pitting and understanding. Atsumu just stared at him.

"Why?" Atsumu asked.

Osamu smacked him at the back of the head again and Bokuto started pushing cookies onto Hinata's face. Sakusa was looking at him as if he was analyzing the truth of Hinata's story from his face and body posture .

"What," Atsumu hissed. "I mean look at him." - he waved his arm at Hinata - "Yer like hot and ... cheerful and all that, why he cheat on ya?"

Hinata felt his face heat up at those words.

"He's also a stranger! You don't ask people that," Osamu hissed. He was starting to pull Atsumu's ear which his twin retaliated with a push on his side.

"Is the break up gonna be a problem?" Sakusa asked. It seems like Atsumu was not the only one with a blunt mouth.

"No," Hinata shook his head. "I am over him and what he did. In fact, I haven't think of him for weeks!"

"But you guys broke up two weeks ago, right?" Osamu asked. "That's a bit close and too early to say ya over it unless that wasn't a serious relationship."

"We were together for three years," Hinata muttered. Osamu gave him a sympathetic look which was getting annoying. "But it didn't matter cause when I caught him, I decided that he's no good. So, it's no big deal." Hinata straighten his spine to prove that point.

Atsumu and Osamu looked at each other, their mini-fight forgotten, before they gave Hinata a look of disbelief. Hinata ignored them and looked at Sakusa since that man was clearly the one who had the final say in this apartment. He found himself under Sakusa's analyzing stare once again. However, Hinata thought his face seem softer than before or maybe that was wishful thinking.

"Conference," Sakusa said. He got up and walked toward the bedroom hall door. The other got up as well.

"We're just gonna discuss this before we decide," Bokuto clarified at Hinata's questioning look. "By the way, you are totally getting in!" He whispered with a wink.

"Ya just wait here and have some more cookies," Osamu said.

Hinata nodded in understanding although his heart was skipping a marathon.

***** ****** *****

"He's perfect!" Bokuto exclaimed the minute the bathroom door closed.

"You're just saying that cause he think having an owl is amazing," Sakusa said as he took out a towel and placed it on the bench, then he sat down.

"He's a BJ fan so he's good," Atsumu stated.

"And you're just saying that cause he had model friends," Sakusa pointed out. He turned to Osamu and asked, "anything you want to add that made him _perfect_ or _good_ for us?"

Osamu took a moment and said, "Well, he loves my cookies-"

"Everyone loves your cookies," Sakusa said.

"-And he looks trustworthy if a bit jumpy but all around a good guy. I mean, anyone who can put Tsumu in his place is good for us."

Sakusa nodded while Atsumu glared at his twin. 

"Really?" Atsumu turned toward Sakusa quickly. "That's what ya agreed with?"

"Osamu made some good points," Sakusa said.

"Well, why ya want him here?" Atsumu demanded.

"We need the fifth paycheck and he does promise the two months' rent payment. And he know the difference between a toilet and laundry bleach." Sakusa listed

"Perfect! Problem solved, he's our new roommate!" Bokuto cheered.

"But he _is_ going over a break up," Sakusa stated.

"So?" Atsumu asked, "he said he's fine and I have never seen a person so happy than him."

"Yeah, the only person who look that happy was Aunty when she's high - she won't stop smiling the whole day. It was really creepy," Osamu muttered.

Atsumu nodded, "Thought she's replaced by a body snatcher."

"Break-ups aren't that simple, Atsumu," Sakusa interrupted in a tone of explaining what one plus one is to a disbelieving toddler.

"Why are ya signaling me out? Why not Osamu too?" Atsumu demanded, very much the indignant child he was.

"Osamu had dated so he have some experience with break ups. You, on the other hand, never dated long enough to have a break up."

"Okay," Bokuto inputted as Atsumu looked like he was ready to physically fight Sakusa. "But that means its good that Hinata is here cause Myaa-sam and I can help with the break up! He get support and get to spend time with the funniest people on this planet!" Bokuto jammed both of his thumbs toward himself with a beaming smile.

"Let's vote!" Atsumu shouted, raising his hand. "Those who agreed that Shouyou should be our new roommate, raise ya hand."

"Aye!" Bokuto shouted, raising both hands. After a moment pause, Osamu too raised his hand.

Atsumu shot Sakusa a smirk, "the majority had voted."

Sakusa signed and said, "fine, fine - can't be much worse that the snake-lover from yesterday."

***** ***** *****

"So when can you start moving in?" Osamu asked.

Hinata gasped and jumped up, "I got it! Thank you, thank you!!!!! I will be the BEST roommate ever!!! THANK YOU!!!"

"Okay, okay," Sakusa signed. "Calm down before I change my mind."

"Like that matters," Atsumu said.

"I can move in right now. My bike's downstairs!" Hinata beamed.

The four men stared at Hinata with various expression of confusion and questioning. Atsumu and Osamu looked at each other again.

"Your bike?" Atsumu and Osamu repeated.

"You have your stuff with you now?" Bokuto asked.

"Just my backpack, I don't really have a lot of stuff since I kind of grab the nearest things before I left Hayato. Did that change your mind about me?" Hinata asked hesitantly.

"Not really," Osamu said.

"But can't you go get the rest of your stuff back?" Sakusa asked. "There is no sharing in this apartment."

"Plus, ya probably be swimming in our clothes," Atsumu observed.

"I can spare a few! You can just tie the ends," Bokuto volunteered.

"Ummm, I - I'm actually planning to go back and get my stuff so you don't have to be worry about that," Hinata laughed. The idea of going back to the house and passing through the red door was making his stomach squirmed but he really don't want them to change their mind. He really, really like this apartment. "Plus, I got some clothes with me so I'll be good."

Another four-way glances which made Hinata feel like he was in the middle of a jury until Sakusa signed and said, "You're in."

"Yaayyy" Hinata jumped again and gave them all a wide grin which Bokuto returned. "I promise you won't regret this!"

***** ***** *****

Hinata _-!!!!!KAGEpmPNEO*%^$%jUAOYAf^ &%!!!!!!!!_

 _?-_ Kageyama 

Hinata _\- I GOT THE APARTMENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

 _(Thumbs Up emoji)-_ Kageyama

Hinata _\- soooooooooo can i borrow some clothes ( Pleading emoji x10)_

 _(Unimpressed emoji) -_ Kageyama

***** ***** *****

However, Hinata limited supply of clothing was starting to rear its ugly head around day three in his new apartment when Sakusa told him that the washing machines was broken and would take a while for Ukai, the land lord, to fix.

"You should meet up with him and just get your stuff," Sakusa said. His face left no room for disagreement.

Hinata thought about calling Kageyama but his friend was in San Francesco and would not be returning until later that day when Hinata pick him up from the air port ( Kageyama had left his car with Hinata with the promise that Hinata will only drive it to pick him up).

This was a problem because Hinata was new to the city and apart from Tsukishima, he did not know anyone. And he rather go around naked then asked Tsukishima for extra clothes. That stingy guy would probably take Hinata to the baby clothing store and tell him to buy any clothes there.

It was Bokuto and Atsumu who gave Hinata the final push to call Hayato. Or more accurately it was Hinata who placed himself in to a corner by throwing a ball into Bokuto's TV and breaking it.

"I'm so, so, so, very, very sorry!" Hinata gasped in a single breath as he, Atsumu and Bokuto looked in horror at what used to be a functional entertainment-viewing object that was now a pile of glass and static. His two roommates had been tossing a soft ball around the room and had thrown it at Hinata who instinctively smacked it like he was doing a spike. Suffice to say, he hit it harder than he intended and the TV was the consequence. The bright side was that Osamu was at the restaurant he co-owned with his brother and Sakusa was in his room (he must be using his noise-canceling headphones for he had not came out at the sound of shattered glass ) so there was no one to reprimand them for their stupidity and childishness.

"I can pay for this," Hinata added.

"With what money?" Atsumu snapped and Hinata had to accept that he made a good point. Bokuto let out a moan that was not unlike a dying man as he sat down on the sofa in front of the TV, his hands over his mouth, his eyes wide with sadness that Hinata wished he had a time machine just so Bokuto could stop looking so miserable.

"It's the only thing that's goin' for him since he broke up with his ex," Atsumu exclaimed, which did not help the guilt festering inside Hinata's heart. "And tonight's the season finale of Royal Bake Battle!" At Hinata's incredulous look, Atsumu added, "that's one of Samu's favorite show; if he missed it, he'll kill everyone in this apartment."

"Isn't that a bit of an exaggeration?" Hinata hopefully asked. The look Atsumu shot him dashed that hope away.

"Ya don't know my brother."

Bokuto groaned in pain again.

"Oh," Hinata gasped. "Bokuto, you don't have to worry. I have a TV so we don't need to get a new one."

"Really?" Bokuto's head turned up with a hopeful glow. Atsumu seem more skeptic as he asked, "ya have a TV? Where is it?"

"It's-" Hinata stopped short as his stomach turned, "it's with Hayato. You know what, we should probably get a new one, mine's old anyway-"

"What brand is it?" Bokuto asked.

"Oh, ummm, I don't really know but its flat and big -"

"Go get it!" Atsumu exclaimed. "Ya gotta get it, Bokuto won't survive a night without it - television."

"Really?" Hinata asked Bokuto who nodded empathically as he looked back at his broken screen with lowered shoulder. And it was this face, this posture, that had Hinata whipping out his phone and, fumblingly, pressed on Hayato's icon to message him to meet up. The entire time, his stomach was dancing to the rhythm of an energetic K-pop music.

***** ***** *****

Osamu looked at the broken TV as one would looked at a murder scene - horror and disbelief mixed with a twisted sense of curiosity and excitement. But then he remembered that tonight was the season finale of Royal Bake Battle, so anger overtook all other emotions.

"It's Shouyou's fault," was Atsumu's first words when Osamu entered the apartment. Bokuto had left with Sakusa as it was their turn for the grocery run (Sakusa had taken one look at the TV with an expression of exasperation but no surprise). "He's gettin' his TV from his ex so we should had it by tonight."

"Ya mean the ex he's hidin' from with his tail 'tween his legs," Osamu snapped as he dumped his bag onto the coach. He was not in a good mood ever since he left his restaurant ( the new employee had an attitude problem that was costing Osamu more money than it should and the delivery was a day late so he had to rethink the night's menu) and this incoming headache of a new roommate was not helping matter.

Atsumu frowned at Osamu's words and said, in a defensive tone as if it was _him_ Osamu had insulted, "he isn't hidin', he just haven't gotten the time to meet him -"

"It's been three days, Tsumu. The guy's in no hurry to meet him at all."

"Well, he's meetin' him now so don't get yer panties in a twist! Ya can always go to Aran's since he like the show too."

Before Osamu could talk back there was a loud groaning sound originating from the sink. Both twin looked at the sink before looking at each other. The sink had been acting up lately and Osamu wondered what were the consequence of hitting it with a hammer. Probably the eternal wrath of Sakusa and a heavy plumber bill.

"Anyway, ya think Shouyou'll invite his model friends if we do a house warming party for him?" Atsumu asked. He was leaning over the island counter, going over his phone.

"Okay, are ya seriously ignoring that sound coming out of the sink, it's like listening to ma drunk whining about her ex," Osamu pointed out. "Sides, Hinata had other things to worry about then a party."

"Nay, I'm not worry 'bout his ex. Shouyou's a fighter, he'll get his stuff back. So what do you think 'bout this weekend or next?"

"Really sound like something's stuck in there," Osamu muttered.

"Last night dinner." Atsumu shrugged.

Osamu walked over to it and using his phone's flashlight, looked down at the drain - he could made out some substance but the pathway was clearly blocked. He opened the tap and turned on the food grinder. Big mistake.

The sound that came out was like a tridactyl's shriek that had Atsumu plugging his ear with a loud, "what the flying fuck didja do?"

"I only turned on the grinder! Where's the stick?" Osamu shouted back as he turned off his phone and placed it far from the sink. Atsumu passed him the stick that was once attached to a mop head that his brother and Bokuto broke that one time they hunted for a rat. Osamu inserted the stick to the drain and started thumping at the grinder. It was harder than he anticipated as the stick would not stay in place; thus, Atsumu tried to help by steadying it.

The room was suddenly filled with the sound of the doorbell and Atsumu, in surprised, pulled on the tap, spraying water on him and his brother.

"Seriously? This is my favorite shirt!" Osamu shouted as he moved away from the sink to look at the damage. The areas where the water had splashed on his shirt were darkening and sticking to his skin.

"Ya can wash it," Atsumu bit back. He too was drenched and had back away from the sink. He took off his hoodie to reveal a dark red shirt that looked very familiar- _wait a minute!_

"Is that- that's my shirt!" Osamu pointed to Atsumu's chest. "I knew it! I knew it! I knew you had it!"

"Well yeah, I borrow it."

A sickening groan came out of the drain and Atsumu quickly grabbed the stick. He tried to hold it still as the thumping started again.

"For a month?" Osamu continued as he also grabbed hold of the stick to steady it. "That's how long that shirt was missing. Did you have my blue hoodie, too?"

"What am I, yer babysitter? I don't know where all ya clothes are."

"That's it. When this is over, we're going through your closet cause I'm missing five shirts, two pants, the hoodie, a jacket, a towel, and a sock!"

Another shrill of the doorbell sounded.

"I'm coming for fuck's sake!" Osamu shouted. He let go of the stick and started toward the door.

"Wait- whatcha doing?" Atsumu shouted.

"Getting the damn door - hold it till I get back."

Osamu took off his shirt and dumped it on the floor. The wetness was making him cold and irritating his skin. He wretched the door open with more force than necessary and snapped, "What?" Only for all the insults he was ready to hurl at the intruder to get stuck in his windpipe as his eyes took in the person in front of him.

A vaguely familiar-looking man- a vaguely familiar, _good-looking_ man- stood before him; his short dark hair fell over his dark eyes and he had a pale, pointy face. The man's eyes were wide, either due to Osamu's forceful "What" (which Osamu was starting to regret) or his state of undress ( which was something he did not regret and _that_ thought made him want to slap himself).

"Umm, why are you shirtless?" Hinata's face appeared next to the man. Too busy being a bit horrified by his undressed state, Osamu had not noticed his new roommate; this was concerning as Hinata's bright hair was eye-catching as a traffic cone.

"Hinata? Why didja ring the doorbell? Where's yer key? " Osamu asked - forcing his eyes onto Hinata and not the stranger, who had taken a step back as if he was worried Osamu might hit him. He tried not to find the act offensive.

"I forgot it in my room," Hinata answered as he scratched his head in an act of adorable absent-mindedness.

Sounds wailed from the kitchen and Atsumu was shouting for help. Osamu left the door and spend the next five minute helping Atsumu trying to clear the pipe way. Hinata shouted if they needed help but Atsumu waved the offer away. With a satisfying thump, the drain was free of any food waste and the water started flowing through the drain creating a mini-whirlpool.

"Ya know, we really should call the plumber," Atsumu said as he flashed his phone's light over the drain to see if there were anymore obstruction or damage. "Or Ukai."

"Yayyyyyy, you guys got the pipe going! You need help cleaning up?" Hinata asked as he looked at the wet counter top and floor; he grabbed the paper towels on the dinner table. Despite Atsumu's insistence that they don't need his help, the redhead started wiping the counter around the sink. Hinata's friend sat on one of the stool by the counters, playing on his phone (Hinata had insisted he do nothing since it's not his apartment).

"Yo, Tobio," Atsumu greeted as he started wiping the floor along with Osamu.

"Yo," the man returned. Osamu quickly looked down onto the floor, giving more focus then necessary on an already dry spot.

 _So this was KageyamaTobio_. Osamu had heard Atsumu mentioned him before but from his brother's words he had always imagined a late-teen, grumpy looking beanpole who was always chewing on an _onigiri_. Definitely not ...

Osamu was very aware that he was still shirtless as goose-bumps erupted on his back and hands due to the chilly air, definitely not due to the force of the newcomer's side glances at him. He should had grabbed a shirt from the laundry basket. 

As they cleaned, Hinata explained that he had picked Tobio up from the airport and had brought him here to showcase his new home ("And I did not put a dent in your car!" Hinata grinned in self-satisfaction at Tobio, who rolled his eyes).

It was only when the floor and counter were dry did Atsumu opened the floor to the elephant that was Hinata's ex.

"So, how did it go with Haru? " Atsumu asked.

"Haru?" Hinata asked.

"Your ex," Atsumu replied impatiently.

"Oh, Hayato. It was good," Hinata beamed.

"Ya didn't get the TV- yer stuff back, didntcha?" Osamu guessed.

"Yup."

"Then, what did ya guys do?" Atsumu asked.

"Well, we met up in the park cause I thought doing it in private would led to some bad decision" - Atsumu and Osamu gave their agreement- "then we talk. More like he talk and I just stare at him, trying not to scream at him and I just ... walk away. I couldn't do it. But it's okay, it's all good, and I'm okay. Everything is great!" Then, Hinata proceed to lay, face down, on the coach.

Osamu looked at Atsumu and Tobio, both of whom did not seen to agree with Hinata's assertion that he was "fine." A "fine" person would not be groaning onto the couch cushion like a dying fish.

"Oi, what are you going to do now?" Tobio asked as he took a seat next to Hinata's head. Osamu thought it was a very blatant question to ask but Hinata did not seem to mind. Or, at least, did not take it as a cue to start crying.

"Buy new clothes and furniture," Hinata muttered.

"With what money?" Tobio asked. "You still have to pay for the month rent right?"

"Nay, this month almost done so he gotta start paying for next month," Atsumu said.

"And my last paycheck is coming in this Friday so I got some to spare," Hinata said.

"But it would save ya a lot if ya just get ya stuff back," Osamu pointed out.

"Yeah, listen to Atsumu," Tobio said as he tapped Hinata's hair and pointed at Osamu. Atsumu laughed causing Tobio to look up in confusion.

"I'm Osamu," Osamu said, indigent. 

Tobio looked between him and the still laughing Atsumu before his face twisted in a frown.

"I thought Atsumu was the one with the natural ha-" Tobio started.

"No, that's me. Atsumu is the dumbass with the dry, weak-ass hair!"

"Hey, leave my hair out of this!" Atsumu gaffed.

"Have ya been calling me 'Atsumu' in yer head the entire time yer here?" Osamu demanded.

"Yes," Tobio answered. No guilt, no lie - blatant to a fault. Osamu would had appreciate it if the man had not mistaken him for his brother.

"You are so bad with people, Kageyama," Hinata gave out a weak laugh.

The apartment door blasted open as Bokuto and Sakusa entered with a week-worth of grocery. Bokuto was carrying two bags on each arm while Sakusa was hold two plastic bags and a brown bag that no doubt contained alcohol. Looking at the groaning man on the couch, Osamu think if anyone in the room needed alcohol, it was Hinata.

"Hey, hey, hey. What's up!" Bokuto's glowing smile rivaled that of Hinata's. However, while Hinata had an element of sadness to it, Bokuto was full on joy.

"Hinata met up to Haku" - "Hayato," Osamu corrected but Atsumu ignored him- "and instead of giving him a piece of his mind, he come back empty handed."

"Whaaaaatttttt?" Bokuto dumped the grocery onto the dining table and bounced toward Hinata's lineate form.

"Why are you half-naked?" Sakusa asked Osamu. The once over Sakusa gave him clearly showcased his disapproval and disgust. _Well fuck him_ , he wasn't the one having to deal with the hell-devil that was their sink.

"I was fixing the sink," Osamu said.

" _We_ were fixing the sink," Atsumu interjected.

"Hey, hey, hey, Hinata. You good?" Bokuto crouched down to be on Hinata's eye level. Hinata looked around and Osamu got the strongest sensation that he had been trying not to cry. The red-head's eyes were a bit watery but a smile still graced his face when he saw Bokuto.

"Hi, Bokuto! Sakusa," Hinata greeted.

"Shouyou, seriously what's up? I thought ya were going to give Hikaru a piece of your mind! Whatcha mean you walk away?" Atsumu cut in being the rude, impatient bastard he was.

 _Hayato_ , Osamu corrected in his head.

"You _walk away_? What happened? What did you talk about?" Bokuto asked, balancing out Atsumu's rudeness.

"Only that he got the job he wanted and that he's finally getting his life together without me in the picture. I take too much energy, apparently," Hinata laughed. "So I congratulate him ... and then I hug him. And ran away. It's all great!" Hinata flopped back onto the cushion.

"You congratulated him?" Atsumu and Tobio repeated.

"You hugged him?" Osamu and Sakusa added.

"Dumbass, why did you congratulate him?" Tobio demanded while Atsumu stated that Hinata should had kicked him in the nut. Sakusa pointed out that would end up in an assault charge.

"Worth it," Atsumu shrugged.

"Not if he want to get a job," Tobio pragmatically pointed out. Sakusa looked at the man as if he found an ally.

"You are _great_?" Bokuto's voice cut through everyone's conversation, bringing silence in its wake. "Hinata, you are not great! You are sleeping on the coach emo style!"

"What's emo style?"Hinata's voice was muffed but none of them missed the sniff.

"That! What you are doing now!" Bokuto jumped up and brought his arm under Hinata's armpit and pulled him up. Hinata blinked and looked around as if surprised by Bokuto's strength. His eyes were a bit pink and the quick smile that filled his face was wobbly.

"Look, I get it, you are scare!" Bokuto exclaimed.

"Scare?" Hinata repeated.

"Because once you get your stuff back, you know that it is over and you don't want that to happen."

"I cannot believe I am saying this but Bokuto is right," Sakusa said. Bokuto beamed and puffed out his chest.

"No, that's not true. I have move on from him. See I am not crying over him!" Hinata wiped his hands over his face and leap onto the coach to prove his point.

"You were laying face down on the couch," Atsumu and Osamu said at the same time.

"And you haven't _really_ cry ever since you found out," Tobio revealed. Osamu was not surprise by that, Hinata had been beaming smiles left and right since he arrived to the apartment. He really should stop smiling if he was not feeling it. It was becoming really painful and pathetic for Osamu to watch.

"You haven't cry?" Bokuto gasped.

"Yeah, because I am really not upset about it!" Hinata claimed.

"But you want your stuff back right?" Bokuto asked persistent. "You want to replace the TV you broke, right?"

Hinata took a while but he relented that he did want his stuff - and the TV- back, "But I can't go back now. It will make me seem wishy-washy. Besides, I am powerless!" Hinata propped back down onto the coach. A bit of sadness steeping into his body and tone. "I was going to give him a piece of my mind but when I met him ... I just clamed up. All I could do was stare at him and wonder why he did what he did. And I really don't want to know the answer."

Bokuto took Hinata's hands so that they are eye to eye.

"Look, it's okay to admit you are scare. It's scary, you are leaving a relationship and you don't want to face it. I mean I was like that too," Bokuto said.

"Oh, yeah. That time his ex broke up with him, Bokuto won't stop crying for months!" Atsumu asserted.

"And he kept on insisting that the two of them will get back together eventually," Osamu added.

"Yup, I didn't want mine to end but it did," Bokuto shrugged. "But only cause I accepted it and it let me start new things like knitting. Hayato did a bad thing and you shouldn't ignore that cause you are not moving on. Do you want this relationship to continue?"

Hinata's eyebrows tighten and a small frown appeared as he decided, "No."

"Then, you need to fight back! Come on, come on." Bokuto grabbed one of the pillow and presented it to Hinata's face." Pretend this is Hayato's face and punch it."

"Punch it?" Hinata repeated.

"Yes, you are mad at him! He cheated on you! And he have your stuff! Punch it, take your anger out!"

"Okay, okay!"

At first Hinata's punches were weak but with each cheer from Bokuto, Atsumu, Osamu, and Tobio the punches became harder and harsher so did Hinata's voice. His face tense with determination and a somewhat feral look appear in his eyes.

"I am mad!" Hinata exclaimed. "I am so, so, so mad. That cheating ... jerk!"

"Asshole, call him what he is!" Atsumu said,

"Asshole!" Hinata shouted as he took the pillow and slammed it onto the floor.

"I'm getting my stuff back!" Hinata jumped away from the coach and started moving toward the door.

"YEAH!" Bokuto and Atsumu cheer in agreement. Osamu and Tobio gave their own version in the form of raised arms while Sakusa simply nodded along.

"I'm facing him now!"

"YEAH!"

"And you guys are coming with me!"

"YEAH!" Bokuto shouted.

"Wait, what?" Atsumu asked.

Osamu had also stopped short at Hinata's words. He was okay with talking someone into going after their ex but he draw the line at dealing directly with said ex. Sakusa and Tobio were starting to explain why they could not come when Hinata waved all their excuse away.

"You have to! I can't carry the boxes by myself and I do not have a car so I can't get this over with in five minutes unless you all come with me. Plus, I really, really, really don't want to see him alone since we all know how that went the first time, " Hinata finished with the biggest puppy-dogs eyes Osamu had ever witnessed. It helped that Hinata had large eyes that were very expressive: they were screaming _Please, please, please you guys are my only hope_. 

"Okay!" Bokuto was the first to break ( but that was not really surprising as Bokuto was all for it from the get go). He was followed closely by Atsumu, who shrugged and said "Sure, why not?" He also flick of his head to the side as if he was some cool guy ( Osamu could only rolled his eyes in disgust).

Tobio sighed and was already standing with his car keys out. He did not seem surprise by the turn of events but then it was hard to read Tobio since so far the only emotion he had shown was disapproval. This meant Osamu and Sakusa were the only ones left to give their decision.

_Damn it._

Hinata was blasting the full force of his adorable, sad, begging eyes on Osamu. Two instincts started fighting within of Osamu: the nicer side was saying to agree and go along but the other side, the non-nice side, was finding the idea of dangling his answer in front of Hinata appealing. Especially if Hinata was going to be _beg_ for it.

Then, Osamu felt another stare directed at him. His twin was glaring at him as if Atsumu was aware of the fight occurring inside Osamu and was warning him to hold down the not-so-nice instinct. Sometimes, Atsumu was no fun.

"Alright, I will come, _Shouyou_ ," Osamu smiled. Atsumu scowled but Hinata glowed happily.

And then there was one. Everyone turned to Sakusa, who with his slouch, crossed-arms, low brows left no room for doubt that he was not going. But Hinata was not deterred.

"Pleasssseeee," Hinata imploded.

"No," Sakusa said. His heavy-lidded eyes darkening as Hinata stepped toward him.

"You don't have to leave the car but I really think having you along would help."

"Why you say that?"

"Because you are so cool! And tall," Hinata continued. "And you have this aura around you that get things done which is so amazing!"

Not the word Osamu would use to describe Sakusa but it seem to be doing the job of melting the man if going by his relaxing set of shoulder.

"Plus, if Hayato see you he would be sooooo scare because you are so big and he know that he can't take you because you would win the match, no doubt!"

("I could win a match against Hachiko," Atsumu muttered.

"This isn't about you," Osamu said.

"You don't even know what Hayato look like," Tobio added.)

"When he see you, he will go Aaahhhh because you just gotta look at him, going Zoooommm like you are laser eyeing him and he would surrender just like that!" Hinata finished. Osamu was already lost on what Hinata was trying to accomplish with the sound effects but he stared at Sakusa along with the others, pressuring the man to say yes.

So they stare, and stare, and stare until -

"Fine, fine. But we are unpacking the grocery first then we go," Sakusa contented.

Hinata and Bokuto jumped in cheer.

***** ***** *****

Just like the time at the park, Hinata's heart was pounding in his ear as he rang the door bell of Hayato's house. It was a trailer-park turn one-story house that Hinata had helped Hayato moved into about a year ago when everything seen so good and easy in the world. Hinata had just signed the contract to a modeling company that would open him to many photo shoots and brands; and Hayato had be so supportive back then. 

Now all that was in shambles because Hayato could not keep it in his pants and Hinata was the idiot who quit his job without a backup plan because the photographer was an a-hole and his new manager was on his way of making Hinata have a nervous breakdown ( all valid reason to cancel the contract but at this moment being unemployed was not an appealing reminder).

Hinata looked back to where he had parked the car. Bokuto had Hinata drove them there because he stated that Hinata need to control all the steps to finalized the breakup, this include how he get to the house. Kageyama had, once again, unwilling gave Hinata his car key with the same promise that if Hinata ever crash it, he would kill him. Sakusa was on the driver seat ( he had refused to sit in the back and since he was the most reluctant to go, he was allow to get a say in where he sat). Thus, Kageyama, Bokuto, Atsumu, and Osamu proceed to squish themselves in the back seat (Kageyama had firmly planted himself by the window and there was a bit of a scuffle between Atsumu and Osamu on who got to sit in the middle. Initially, Osamu sat next to Kageyama then he changed his mind and switch with Atsumu. By that point, Hinata had been driving out of the drive way so that had been fun). Now all of the them were looking at Hinata from the car windows. He had asked them to stay out of sight so that he can have his moment of private break-up before he take his stuff.

Seeing Hinata looking at them, Bokuto grinned and gave him a thumb up.

"Remember, you're in control!" Bokuto shouted at him.

"He also cheated on you so you don't own him anything," Kageyama said. He was leaning over the twins so Hinata could see him.

"Samu, ya squashing my face!" Atsumu hissed. Sakusa was on his phone but he gave Hinata a small nod to show his support.

A fire of determination lit, Hinata pressed on the door bell again and again and again. The door open and Hayato came out with a huge frown on his face.

"Wha-oh, Shouyou? What are you doing here?"

Hinata clenched his hands only to unclenched them when he found them sweaty. He put them behind him and try to stand straighter, "Hey, hey. Umm, I felt that - I haven't really said - what I need to say a-at the park. So, I thought I can say it now, in front of your house. Actually, it's kind of mine since I pay half of the rent this month -"

"Shouyou, you are stuttering again," Hayato laughed easily. Hinata found that unfair - he was a shuttering, sweating mess while Hayato was standing there, unbothered by anything. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

 _Very good question_ , now that Hinata think about it, he don't really need his clothes, he can buy those from a thrift store. Nor does he need the photo album that contains photos of his mother, sister, and friends; photos are overrated anyway. Then, Hinata saw Hunk the cactus (Yes, Hinata named the plant) over Hayato's shoulder, which Hinata had bought for him; it was still there and now Hinata was going to cry.

"Shou-"

"Why did you do it?" Hinata chocked, his voice a soft whisper as his heart weighted down, "why did you cheat? I thought you were happy - that we are happy so why did you do it?"

Hayato sighed and rubbed his temples before leaning onto the doorframe, his face more serious than Hinata had ever seen before. "I thought that too, I mean being with you is the best years of my life but that's just it - being with you. I want to be with you, Shou, but you were never around, never here."

"But we talked about this," Hinata frowned. "Talk" was one way to put it. Despite his eariler support, Hayato had never been happy with the hectic, unreliable lifestyle that was Hinata's modeling career as some weeks Hinata had to make trips to various places and him coming home emotionally exhausted. Hayato had tried to be understanding but when some gigs started occupying more of Hinata's time, the more moody his boyfriend become to the point Hinata could not talk about his work without Hayato blowing up and Hinata, being who he was, biting back. There had been late night arguments, silent-treatment over phones, and passive-aggressive snarks. Some days it felt to Hinata that he was at a crossroad between his relationship and his career and he always had to have a justifiable excuse ready as to why he took his career path. But it was not like Hinata did all this without consulting Hayato - he may be ambitious but he was not that self-centered to know that his career won't affect his boyfriend. But every time he tried to talk to Hayato - tried to find a compromise or an understanding - his boyfriend would blow him off with moody silence.

"You know there come a point when the relationship is no longer working so you have to start asking yourself if it worth it," Tsukishima stated one night after Hinata got into another argument with Hayato and in frustration, had called Tsukishima and Kageyama to rant. He didn't usually do this as he tried not to bleed his relationship issues onto his friends but that night had been more hurtful than Hinata wanted to admit and needed some ears.

Kageyama and Tsukishima were not ones people would considered sympathetic listeners but Hinata rather had the harsh truth than some blatant sugar-coated lies. But surprisingly Tsukishima had been more quiet in his snark and more upfront in advice. It was not the first time he had advised Hinata to break up with Hayato but that phone call had been the one that awaken Hinata to the fact that his career could end his relationship. Tsukishima had laid out the two choices Hinata faced: have Hayato in his life but quit his career or have his career with no Hayato in his life. Hinata had decided on the former after a week of rumination and an hour long talk with his mother (privately Hinata's first and immediate choice had been the latter and it had been a boulder on his shoulder even when he quitted his job).

Only for all that to be for not when Hinata walked in on Hayato with someone.

"That's the whole reason I quit so that I can come here and live with you," Hinata stated. "It was suppose to solve everything."

"Do you really think that?"

The question was conveyed in such sarcasm that Hinata looked up, shocked and a bit offended.

"Of course! Why? Did you not think so?" Hinata demanded. He tried to keep the anger out of his tone but going by the defensive stance Hayato taken, it did not work.

"Look, Shou. You think that you being not here is the only problem between us- "

"That's what you said!"

"But it isn't, okay? The late hours and location shoots were hard but what was really hard was that you barely have time for me anymore cause you are always with other people."

"You are basically saying the same thing but with a lot more words."

"You are with other people," Hayato shouted. "I mean, I get it, it's a job but do you think I like seeing you like that? Pressing yourself with other people?"

"It's my job, jerk face! Of course I will be pressing myself with other people."

"Yeah, but do you have to hang out with them as well. Let's not kid ourselves here, those people want you so what is to say that they won't get you one day?"

"Are you serious?" Hinata hissed. It was amazing how Hayato's face was looking more punch-able by the seconds. Any nervousness was long gone and anger was raising at an alarming rate. "Are you telling me that you cheated because you think that I will cheat on you? Just how insecure are you?"

Hayato flushed but did not back down. "You can't blame me for thinking these things - I've been to some of your shoots, I had seen your fan pages. How can I be sure that my worries aren't founded."

"Maybe cause you should trust me? Or do you think I'm too _immature_ and _dumb_ to not even notice getting into bed with someone that's not you?" The emphasis on the two words were meant to stir guilt for they were the words Hayato had once screamed at Hinata. But apparently his ex had horrible memory for he did not even flinched. Hinata really, really wanted to punch him.

"All I'm saying is that you should look at things from my point of view. I get that modeling is a job but it's not the only job in the world. It's not like you can get any higher just cause you look good in some photos."

"So first I don't spend enough time with you, then I'm some dumb nymphomaniac, and now I'm just an idiot with no life skills or a proper job?"

"I never said that."

"You already did! Many times in the past, and each time I forgive you for that cause I thought you would understand."

"I do understand which is why I don't understand why you won't quit your job."

"News flash, I already did. For _you_ because I am an stupid idiot who thought this relationship was going somewhere." Hinata gave off a hoarse laugh. "This whole time, I actually thought that it was my fault but really," - Hinata shook his head and gave Hayato a spiteful glare- "it's because you are some baby that never learn how to share."

Now Hayato was really shaking. "What the fuck, Shou? You think I am making all this up? Cause I got proof -"

"Right," Hinata drawled out the word, spite was in full control at this point that any kindness or love Hinata had held for the man was on the back seat, "because you got nothing better to do than stalk me on social media to support your sick, twisted ideas."

"Don't act innocent when I know for a fact you and Kageyama were getting it on behind my back."

"What?" Hinata stopped short.

"What?" Kageyama echoed behind him. Hinata turned to see his friend and the others standing down the steps. They must had thought things were going south. Hinata was glad because he was going to need their help holding Hayato down as he punched the living daylight out of his ex.

"Wait, what's this? Who are you?" Hayato scanned each of their faces. Hinata watched with satisfaction as he took on the over six feet tall men with noticeable larger muscle mass than him. His ex's eyes stayed a bit too long in Sakusa, intimation clear on his face. _Good_ , Hinata thought viciously.

"Hinata's emotional support group!" Bokuto screamed.

"Yo," Atsumu and Osamu said, the former holding a grin that could only be describe as "homicidal" while the latter was more "psychotic" in the lack of any expression on his face.

"Your emotional support group," Hayato snarled which heckled Hinata's nerve. "How cute, you always get other men wrapped around your fingers, don't you? And you brought your _little shadow_ with you." Hayato glared at where Kageyama was standing.

"What?" Kageyama asked, the low growl in his voice indicate he caught the insult. Hinata too was offended on his behalf.

"Don't call Kageyama that! He's not little!" Hinata said.

(" _That's_ what you have an issue with?" Atsumu muttered.)

"I am not Hinata's shadow! He's the one who follow me around," Kageyama snapped.

"That's not true," Hinata turned so his best-friend feel the full effect of his frown. "You are the one following me around - remember back in high school."

"No, it was you who followed me."

"Only cause you were a jerk and won't stop criticizing me."

"That's because you suck at everything you do."

"And you don't?"

"See," Hayato interrupted, " _this_ , this is what I mean. Anything between us is nothing when Kageyama is involved." Hayato pointed back and forth between Hinata and Kageyama. His face lost its youthful appeal with the ugly snarl he was spouting. "It's always about Kageyama. Kageyama this, Kageyama that. When we talk on the phone, you just had to mention something Kageyama had said or did or thought about. Sometimes I feel like he was the third person in our relationship. Is it any wonder that I wonder if you had wanted him and was using me as a replacement?"

"What, no," Hinata frowned. This was a new piece of information and he was not sure what to do with it or how to process it. Did he really talk about Kageyama a lot? Kageyama was his best friend ever since high school and the years after when they got scouted by the modeling company. True, Hinata couldn't stand him during his freshman year and they had to go to the principal office multiple times for their numerous fights ( verbal or physical). But somewhere along the way, Kageyama had became the person Hinata go to when he had good news and Hinata was the first person Kageyama would go to to talk about things (granted, it was struggle getting to that point because Kageyama talking about his feeling was like pulling teeth). After high school, Kageyama got scouted and Hinata had to pretty much act his way to get recognition but they kept in contact and ran in the same circle of friends so they had became used to being each other go-to-person. Beside, Hinata had lot of other friends ( just check his contact list and instagram account) and he talked about them too.

Hayato snorted and rolled his eyes when Hinata explained this. "Oh yeah, and you spend time with your other friends ... how many times exactly?"

Hinata was about to say exactly what Hayato could do with the answer when he reminded himself on why they got sidetracked in the first place. "Seriously? Me and Kageyama? I mean, I won't date him if he was the last man on this earth!"

"Right back at you," Kageyama growled.

("That don't really make sense since technically if Hinata's the last man on the earth, than Kageyama won't exist," Osamu pointed out. "And vice versa."

"Huh, I never thought of it like that," Atsumu muttered. Sakusa could only sighed.)

"You don't listen to anything I said, do you?" Hayato sneered.

"I am not the one who came up with an imagined cheating scenario! You cheated on me so don't make yourself the victim here!"

"What is going on?" A woman appeared by Hayato's side and Hinata had to stopped himself from gasping out loud. It was the woman he had caught Hayato with - what the heck was she doing here? The woman, however, did not seem surprised to see Hinata. In fact, she took one look at him and rolled her eyes. "Oh, it's you. Coming to harass Hayato, again?"

"Harass? What do you mean harass and what are you doing here?" Hinata asked.

"I am his girlfriend."

("Oh shit," Atsumu gasped.)

"Girlfriend?" Hinata repeated. The world had tilted on its axis

"Yes," she looked at Hinata up and down with a face of full disapproval. "And you are his ex who was cheating on him with your best friend. He told me everything."

("Oh shit," Atsumu and Osamu gasped.)

"Cheat? I cheat on-" Hinata could not say anything for what is there to say but stare in shocked. "Wait, how long have you been che-dating?"

"Four months."

("Oh shit," Atsumu, Osamu, and Bokuto gasped.)

Four months... _four months_ , the same time Hinata had been making plans to stop his contract and deciding to move in with Hayato so he could save their distant relationship but the bastard had already been cheating on him for four. freaking. month. And he told her Hinata was the cheater!

"Shou-" Hayato started but Hinata was not having it. He was done.

"You fucking cheating bastard," Hinata hissed. His heart was pounding but now out of angry and repressed homicidal urges. Hinata was the one who was cheated on and somehow, Hayato tried to make it his fault that this relationship fail. Using Kageyama as some kind of sick justification for his cheating way, all the while not giving one damn about what Hinata feel.

Feeling everyone's stare on him, he took a deep breath and smile at the girl, "Hello, my name is Hinata Shouyou and you have been dating a lying, cheating bastard for the past four months while he was still dating me. And you," - Hinata glared at Hayato and stepped up to his face. What had Hinata found charming about this face? It was a snake behind the cracks and pale skin. "I came here to get my stuff, not to beg for your forgiveness or whatever delusional fantasy you came up with. _And_ I am getting my stuff. Guys, let do this!" Hinata called out and pushed his way into the house. The others gave a giant whoop and followed.

"Hey, you guys can't come in here -" Hayato started as he was pushed away by Bokuto and the twins.

"What's that? Samu, you hear something?" Atsumu asked.

"Nay, just the sound of Hinata's sweet, sweet, emancipation from a dirt hole," Osamu replied.

"Where's your room, Hinata?" Bokuto asked.

"The one on the right by the bathroom," Hinata pointed to the red door ( he ignored the pang of nostalgia and used it to fuel his rage).

"Wait, you said you broke up," the girl started.

"Nope, they haven't." Kageyama paused at the doorway as Sakusa walked by him. "Until two weeks ago, Hinata thought he and Hayato are still together and no, he and I are not dating. The only cheater is the cheater you are dating."

"And I would talk to him about this before taking the relationship any further," Hinata suggested as he pulled Kageyama along to help him unplugged the TV that Hinata paid for.

It had taken them forty minutes of running around and shouting over who own what for Kageyama's car trunk to be packed with Hinata's suitcases, boxes, and his stuffed black crow ( Hinata missed his crow which had been his companion for the past seven years). However, the TV and small shelf were large items so Bokuto and Osamu had called for a cab to take the rest of the stuff back to the apartment. Hinata promised to repay them. The woman was long gone by then which Hinata thought was good for her (she had also apologized to him about how she treated him and the numerous names she had called him).

And now, Hinata stood in his bedroom back in the apartment unpacking his boxes. Kageyama had helped moved the boxes into Hinata's room but he had to leave early since he had a shoot tomorrow and Kageyama was very particular about his sleep schedule when it come to his job. Hinata had wanted to talk to him about Hayato's accusation but that could wait for another day. He had other things to do - like trying to decide if he want to throw the photos of him and Hayato down the toilet or ripped them via shredder.

"Hey, how's the unpacking going?" Atsumu popped his head through Hinata's open door. His hair was hanging limply on his forehead and the towel over his shoulder meant that he had just gotten out of the shower.

"Good, it's nice to finally fill this room up and not feel like I'm living in a motel," Hinata said. Toilet or shredder - Which one would be more satisfying?

"What's that?" Atsumu pointed at Crow which was slumped on top of Hinata's bed as if he was surveying the unpacking progress.

"Crow," Hinata beamed as he lifted him up and passed him to Atsumu. The man hummed good-naturally as he lightly threw it in the air and caught it.

"Cute," Atsumu said.

"Isn't he? My sister got him when I graduated high school."

"Oh ho, yer sister younger or older?"

"Younger by nine years."

"I thought I felt connected to ya."

Hinata tipped his head to the left. "You were born first?"

"Yup by 'bout twelve minutes."

"Bet you love that," Hinata grinned.

"Can't say no to some privileges it gives," Atsumu grinned back as he took a seat next to Hinata. The smell of pomegranate and woody smell suddenly invaded Hinata's noses. It seem to be a perfect match for the man who was talking a peak at one of the opened boxes.

"Phew, are ya goin' throw this out?" Atsumu asked.

"Yes," Hinata said without hesitation. He grabbed Crow from Atsumu's hold and hugged it to his stomach - finding comfort in its softness. "Got no more use for them."

Atsumu hummed as he took out a small keychain. Hinata's heart dropped for it was one of the first thing Hayato got for him when they first started dating. To think that the Hinata back them was happy and - No. Stop! Don't think that, don't think about it anymore. Hayato don't deserve a second in his head.

"Ya good?" The usually swagger was gone from Atsumu's countenance as he gave out a concerned look. With the wet hair, the man looked somewhat younger. Hinata looked away.

"Yeah," it came out raspy so Hinata cleared his throat and said loudly, "just having a hard time deciding how to get rid of them."

"Ahhhhh," Atsumu grinned, "throwing it in the trash not enough?"

"Not even close."

"Good," Atsumu stood up, taking the box with him. The swagger had returned and there was a look of childish excitement in his voice as he said, "cause I got an idea."

***** ***** *****

"Annnddddd last but defiantly not the least," Atsumu shouted as he steady the black top hat on his head as if he was a showman announcing the last act of the circus. With an exaggerated wave of his hands, he took out an object from the cardboard box. "We had a genuine, worthless albums of photo featuring our adorable roommate, Shouyou," - Shouyou jumped with a laugh and gave a great bow to the cheering Bokuto and Osamu- "and the-scum-of-the-earth-whose name's not worth saying ("that's cause ya don't remember," Osamu shouted; Shouyou laughed again). Now the person who can hit it will get the great prize of a free beer and a back rub!"

"Yayyyy," Shouyou, Bokuto, and Osamu cheered while Sakusa muttered, "with your hands? no thanks."

Atsumu's idea was that rather than having Shouyou destroyed the objects alone, he might as well get some enjoyment of out of it. And so he invented a game called "take a shot for every miss." The relationship mementos were placed on a long table to which Hinata and the guys threw soft balls at. The object was the hit as much as possible and for every miss, you had to take a shot. So far, Shouyou had taken about five shots with seventeen good hits and he was starting to feel the effects.

By the time the clock hit eleven, everyone was drunk. Everyone that was, apart from Atsumu. Ever since the unfortunate incident of a broken window and the next door neighbor cat dangling in front of their ledge, the men of Apartment 21 agreed that each Drink Night should had at least one sober person in case things went rough or chaotic. Usually it was Sakusa who was on sober duty but this evening he had a horrible email exchange between his professor concerning a recent assignment and grade - adding the incident of being part of a roommate's exodus from his ex- Sakusa was not in a good mood and very much wished to destroy things as much as he wanted to get wasted.

Thus, Atsumu had taken on a showman persona and presented each object with exaggerated descriptions and crude insinuation of how each object showcase the ex's impotence or horrible personality. He cheerfully encouraged everyone to hit each object while giving criticism of their throwing skills ("Seriously, Samu? Grandpa shoot better than ya!" Osamu threw a pillow in his face which resulted in a mini-pillow fight that had the twins, Shouyou, and Bokuto jumping around and on the couches and screaming like ten years old; Sakusa only intervened when a lamp almost fell and the new TV almost suffer from a broken screen).

"Alright, I got this!" Shouyou cheered as he took his place behind the red tape, he wavered in his stance and his eyes glazed just a few inches to the right of the album but he took aim and threw the ball; it hit the wall behind the object and bounced to the ground.

"Drink, drink, drink!" Atsumu, Osamu, and Bokuto cheered and Shouyou happily complied. Osamu's ball went to the sink which was a good feet away from the table and Bokuto's hit Atsumu's head. Sakusa got the win much to his and Atsumu's disgust.

"I'm not giving ya a back rub!" Atsumu scowled.

"Like I want one from you," Sakusa sneered.

The rest of the party was spend laying around the couches with another round of shots. Shouyou's laughter was a bright sound that even from his alcohol abstinence, Atsumu felt a bit light-headed. Back in the room, Shouyou was clearly trying to put on a brave face but Atsumu could see that getting rid of the mementos was taking a toll on the red-head. And so Atsumu, being the generous soul that he was, had scrambled to find a way to cheer the man up. Sure he may only knew Shouyou for three days but he already felt a bit protective over him and he greatly dislike seeing the red-head looking so down. It was a good thing his brother and Bokuto had been more willing to help - Sakusa actually taking part in the spur-of-the-moment welcome party was a surprise and Atsumu was sure pigs would be flying tomorrow.

Returning from the bathroom, Atsumu heard some of Osamu's conversation with Shouyou and the subject matter made him frown. His twin was questioning Shouyou on the relationship status of his friends - but the redhead had so many that by the seventh name Atsumu could only imagined the number of his followers on social media. But then he was a model and traveled a lot so it shouldn't be that much of surprise he had a lot of friends. Even so this line of questioning from his twins was most suspicious.

"What 'bout Kyle?" Atsumu hissed into his brother's ear. Bokuto had gotten Hinata's attention with his loud - and butchered- rendition of "Dancing Queen" by ABBA.

"What 'bout him?" Osamu asked, filling his shot glass with an air of casualness that did not fool Atsumu.

"He's yer _boyfriend_."

"Dumped him, he was gettin' too needy." Osamu shrugged as he drown his shot.

In other words, his brother had gotten bored and had grown distant which resulted in Kyle demanding Osamu to spent more time with him - but that was too _needy_. Atsumu rolled his eyes; he wasn't really bothered by the news of the break-up. Kyle was an egotistical numbskull who made Atsumu feel his IQ slipping the more he spend time with him. But then that was Osamu to a T; someone pretty caught his eyes, he played with them for a month or two until he got bored then, he dumped them. And people thought Atsumu was the one with commitment issues. At least Atsumu never hid his lack of attachment to his partners unlike Osamu who was _that_ inconsiderate.

"What?" Osamu snapped when he noticed his twin staring intently at him.

"Don't make a move on Shouyou," Atsumu stated. "He's our roommate now and there's the -"

"Golden Rule," - Osamu rolled his eyes - "Ya know ya the only one who care about the stupid thing."

Atsumu blistered, the 'stupid thing' as Osamu called it was the most important rule of all the rules in the history of room-mating! The Golden Rule dated back to when Atsumu was a freshman at college and had to sit through a horrible semester with his two roommates hooking up and breaking up in a span of a month ( Samu was a selfish brat and went to a different university). Sharing a closet with strangers was already bad enough but with exes it was like witnessing some passive-aggressive civil war with each trying to one up the other with boundaries argument, one night stands, and accusation of using too much hot water. From that moment on, Atsumu vow to never, as long as his heart pump blood throughout his body, ever hook up with his roommate. It just brought up bad shit that don't even need to be shit in the first place. It was such a pity Osamu never understood the importance since his college roommate became his boyfriend in his second year (which went on to be his longest relationship ever). Even Sakusa and Bokuto did not see the Golden Rule as necessary - Bokuto was understandable as the guy was just too kind; he was amiable with all his exes ( expect for one bastard, that one could rot in hell ). But Sakusa ... Atsumu had thought he would had his support. But nope. Apparently sharing a living space was the only sharing Sakusa wanted to do with Atsumu, never mind that they were exes themselves (but that was before they were roommates and it was a blind date that both men agreed to never speak of again).

Anyway, back to the present -

"Look," Atsumu said, "I saw how ya lookin' at Shouyou today and -"

"Oh, trust me, Shouyou's the last person I have my eyes on. He's too energetic, he's fun to be with I'm sure but I can't match his energy. Sides Shouyou can fight his own battles. I think is ya who need to remember yer own stupid rule." And down another shot went.

Atsumu blistered at the implication and he was going to disagree when Sakusa fell, face forward, onto the table - asleep. Shouyou cried out in worry that Sakusa might be dead - this caused Bokuto to slap the table so hard that everyone jumped, including Sakusa who woke up enough to glare at the wall, no doubt thinking it was Bokuto. He then got up and wobbled toward his room - except he kept on hitting the wall next to the door. Atsumu, after getting a few seconds of video of this, had the unfortunate job of getting the drunk idiot to his bed. In retaliation, he took several pictures of Sakusa scrawled on his front, mouth hanging open - all of these would be excellent blackmail materials.

Back in the living room, Hinata was doing some kind of impersonation of an elephant ... or a tiger or maybe a person? It was hard to tell since he was laughing as he was speaking. Both Bokuto and Osamu were cheering him on and throwing peanut shells at him as if they were confetti. Shouyou then gave off a great laugh and bowed - or he tried to bow but he stumbled and would had fallen onto the ground had Atsumu not rushed to him.

"Alright, you have enough for tonight," Atsumu said as Shouyou leaned onto him. He turned to his brother and Bokuto who were helping themselves to another shot. "Ya two should go to bed too - Samu ya opening tomorrow remember?"

"Booooo," his twin hissed as he threw peanuts shells at Atsumu but he was so disoriented by this point that the shell only reached the edge of the table.

Rolling his eyes, Atsumu started walking toward the bedroom hall with Shouyou, who was mumbling song lyrics and swinging his hand around but at least he was following Atsumu because God knows, Atsumu was not looking forward to physically restraining him - he knew that would be the case for his brother and maybe Bokuto ( it really depend on the guy's mood).

Arriving in front of Shouyou's room, Atsumu leaned his roommate onto the wall as he opened the door.

"Right then, here we -," Atsumu started to walk - only to find himself in a grip-tight hug. The sight he saw when he looked at his roommate caused his heart to speed up, whether in anticipation or nervousness, it was hard to tell. What wasn't hard to tell was that Shouyou was looking at him with a look that could only be describe as sultry. His half-lidded eyes gleamed with interest and intent as he bit his lower lip. There was no doubt as to what Shouyou had in mind and what Atsumu's body was reacting to.

Shouyou was an attractive man, Atsumu was not blind to that but he had made great effort to unseen it because they were to be roommates and Atsumu did not hook up with his roommates. However, it was hard to remember all this when said roommate was laying out his assets like a God damn David, inviting Atsumu to look, to touch - God, did he wanted to licks those lips and that show of skin on his neck when Shouyou tilted his head to the side.

"Did I ever tell you that you're handsome?" Shouyou asked, his voice was a smooth whisper that Atsumu almost fail to remember he was drunk. "Like really, really handsome?"

"Ummm," Atsumu answered, trying to remember how to move his month. How does one talk again?

"Cause you are. Like really, really, really,"- Shouyou's arms around Atsumu's shoulders tighten and pulled him down just as Shouyou angled his body up so that space was non-existent between them - "really hot." A appreciate rub on the shoulder as Shouyou's right hand traveled down Atsumu's chest caused him to take a deep breath and promptly forgot to do anything else. Oh fuck.

"Shou -" Atsumu's voice hitched at the sudden kiss on neck, underneath his jaw, and the edge of his lips. Shit, that felt nice. "Shouyou, don't think this is the time- "

Any word was lost as their lips met. And for the next few minutes, Atsumu felt as if he was suspended on air for his entire body was tingling with fireworks as every nerve endings was pushed to the limit. His right hand flew to the wall for support as his left arm tightened around Shouyou's waist - pulling the man closer for the small gap between them was the most offensive thing on this earth and damn was Atsumu going to correct it. Shouyou's gasp changed to an appreciative hums and groans of which Atsumu returned in full.

Why did he thought this was bad idea again?

Because the man was drunk and heartbroken due to acheating ex - just like that, Atsumu crashed onto the earth as the full impact of his action came to him. He wretched his face away; Shouyou huffed at the sudden space but busy himself with Atsumu's neck.

"Really talk, this is hot and all," - Shouyou started kissing down his neck which was not helping Atsumu's thought process- "but you are in a very emotional mind state right now," - Atsumu bit his lips to stopping himself from moaning cause Shouyou had found a real sweet spot between his shoulder and neck- "a-and you are not making any good desi-"

"Atsumu," Shouyou suddenly growled as he grabbed Atsumu's collar and pulled him down so they are nose to nose. For someone so drunk, Hinata was really strong. Atsumu should not find that hot. "The last time I have sex was literally one hundred and fifty six days ago ("You counted," Atsumu muttered) I am not in an emotional mind state, I am in a good state cause I am living my best life," - Shouyou wobbled a bit and Atsumu grabbed his elbows to steady him- "And right now you are a very hot and sexy guy with shoulders that I want to wrap my arms around and scratch the hell out so have sex with me already, damn it!"

"Okay," Atsumu breathed, lifting his arms up in a placating manner and gently took hold of Shouyou's wrists. "Okay, okay. Clearly you know what you want -"

"Exactly!" Shouyou shouted. He let go of Atsumu and wobbled his way to his bed where he started taking his shirt off. But since he was wearing a button down, he was simply wiggling his fingers over the buttons, none of them coming off.

Giving up on the shirt, Shouyou started taking his pants off. Since he was wearing loose jeans, those came off easily and _okay, whoa, thigh_. _Damn his thigh_.

"Now, come here, Shoulders, let's get sexing!" Shouyou opened his arms wide open and he fall to the side, giving Atsumu even better view of his thighs. _Do all models have thighs like that or is it just Shouyou?_

"Sexing..." Atsumu whispered. With great control, he pulled his eyes off his Shouyou's legs to Shouyou's face which now held a frown and wobbling eyebrows. _Oh no_.

"Woah, woah, woah. Shouyou, it's okay. " Atsumu kneeled before Shouyou 's bed and lightly touch the redhead's shoulder. "There's no need to cry."

"Why is this happening?" Shouyou cried. He rubbed his face onto his mattress which was kind of adorable but also sad. It was like watching a puppy whimpered in pain over a thorn in its paw.

"It's not your fault, Shouyou. Henry's a douche and clearly didn't appreciate ya like ya deserve. He's the jealous, insecure dirt-bag. Ya should be blaming him -"

"I can't unbutton my shirt!"

Atsumu stopped short, "what?"

"I am twenty five and I can't unbutton a shirt! What's wrong with me? No wonder ya don't wanna sex me!" Shouyou cried onto his mattress -his shoulder shaking- leaving Atsumu at lost for words. It was not like he could start trash-talking Shouyou's shirt to make the man feel better.

It went on for the next few minutes, Atsumu trying to calm a hysterical Shouyou down by helping him take the shirt off. However, Shouyou had the idea that Atsumu won't sleep with him unless he took off the shirt himself. Thus, there was a weird tag and pull over the shirt until Atsumu succeed in getting the damn thing off. He regret it immediately because Shouyou was packed. Hard muscles, lean limbs - _shit_.

Atsumu grabbed the first shirt he saw and threw it over Shouyou. Then, he quickly ran back into the kitchen to get a glass of water and some advil because hangover was gonna be a bitch tomorrow. When he arrived back into Shouyou's room, he found the redhead passed out on the bed - his legs falling off the bed, his arms wide open. Feeling a bit relief, Atsumu placed the glass and advil on the bed-side table and he went about making sure Shouyou was on his bed properly ( he also placed the waste basket next to the bed, just in case). 

Shouyou turned onto his side. There was a sadness in his face that pulled on Atsumu's heart string. Instead of leaving the room immediately, Atsumu stay where he was and watched. Shouyou 's eyebrows were a bit tight and a small frown was on his face as he breathed steadily. Atsumu lightly placed his thumb between the redhead's eyebrow and softly rub it until the tightness lessen.

"Hey, I am sorry he cheated on ya," Atsumu whispered.

Shouyou mumbled and he lifted his hand over his eyes. Atsumu immediately let go as his heart beat in anticipation. Thankfully, Shouyou only rubbed his eye and continued to sleep on.

Starting to feel like a creep, Atsumu quickly got up and after one last check of the room, he closed the lights and the door.

Atsumu lightly rubbed his lips. The kiss still burned and he had to lean against the wall to calm his thumping heart and willed the heat away from the face.

 _Shit, that was ... Whoa_. Who knew Shouyou had it in him. The man had been displaying such intensity and strength throughout the day but it had been more apparent on the front step of Hayato's house when the redhead learned about the girlfriend-situation. The shift in the air and the tone of Shouyou's voice had cause shivers down Atsumu's spine and he almost fear for Haku's life until he remembered the shit face deserved it.

 _Damn, damn, you sure are something, Shouyou_ , Atsumu thought as he made his way back to the living room to deal with the other two drunken idiots.

***** ***** *****

When Hinata woke up the next morning he wanted to suffocate himself with his pillow. His head was pounding and the sunlight radiating through the open window was prickling his eyes. But most of all, the memory of last night, every single action and words, came back to him seconds after he opened his eyes.

Hinata groaned out his misery and shimmered down his bed, pulling his comforter over his head. Why, oh why did he thought drinking till he passed out was a good idea? He was able to act normal when he was sober but when alcohol come into play, it was like all the heartbreak, sorrow, worry, and insecure were unlocked. It all came flooding out with Hinata jumping on his new roommate because he needed the distraction and the confirmation that he was still attractive and still wanted. Which did not help that Atsumu rejected him. Context-wise, it was nice of Atsumu to stop him, but Hinata's self-esteem-wise, it was just a crushing reminder that he was not good enough. He could never look at Atsumu in the eye again or be in his presence in general - he will have to move out. Yes, Atsumu would want Hinata to move because he broke the Golden Rule! Which sucks because Hinata had like the apartment with its spacious living room and its heavenly coach, his some-what-small-but-still-perfect-space bedroom that is one-fourth unpacked.

And he liked his roommates, even if he only knew them for four days. Bokuto was so cool and awe-inspiring. Hinata really wanted to help him find a pet bird and build a fort out of their mattresses. Sakusa was aloof and a bit weird but Hinata like the werid-ness because God knows Hinata done his share of weird, reckless stuff. Osamu was nice and made the most delicious food in the world ( which would not help when Hinata get back his modeling job). And Atsumu ... actually, Atsumu was a bit of an asshole but Hinata is okay with that because Atsumu had been understanding, supportive and surprisingly considerate. _I mean, he rejected to sleep with me for God sake, who does that_?

None of them had a reason to go with Hinata to Hayato's house and get Hinata's stuff for him while being his emotional support. None of them have to stay up last night and drink with Hinata to help him drown his sorrows. But they did.

He really didn't want to leave them.

There was a loud bang against his door causing Hinata to jump which did not help the rock concert that was his headache. Bokuto's voice made it even worse.

"Hinata!!!! Are you up?"

 _I am now_ , Hinata thought. 

It took Hinata a while to get up and a good two minute to stop the world from spinning. Someone had left a glass of water by Hinata's bedside and a couple gulp of that had given Hinata the strength he needed to get off the bed and walk to the door.

Bokuto look nowhere near as hungover even though he had drank twice as much as Hinata had. His hair was hanging over his eyes and he looked younger and almost normal. Hinata had to blink several times to make sure this younger-looking Bokuto was not a figment of his hangover.

"Mornin'" Hinata muttered.

"Morning! How you feeling?" Bokuto shouted. Hinata feel like he was standing in front of a windmill.

"Hmmmm, a bit dizzy but I'm good."

"Hangover?"

Hinata nodded slowly and he leaned against the door frame, wishing someone would come with a hammer for his head.

"Come on!" Bokuto putted his arm around Hinata's shoulder in a parental manner and stirred him out of the room and toward the kitchen. "I'm making my homemade hangover potion! It will help with the drowsiness."

Sakusa was already sitting around the dining table, his head on his arms. Osamu was slumped over the couch, arms over his eyes and one leg hanging up. Each of them looking worse than the other. But, thankfully, Atsumu was nowhere to be found which meant that he was the one in the shower. The bathroom door had been slightly ajar and Hinata could hear the sound of water hitting on marble when he and Bokuto left his room.

 _Okay, cool, I can just grab the potion and return to my room without seeing him_ , Hinata thought. This made the rubber band around his heart loosen.

"I brought Hinata!" Bokuto shouted. Sakusa and Osamu both groaned in response.

"Bokkun, we talk about this. Inside voice when we are dying of hangover," Osamu mumbled out.

"Sorry," Bokuto said, his volume lower but still above normal talking level.

"Morning, Osamu, Sakusa," Hinata greeted.

Sakusa only groaned in responses while Osamu gave a peace sign, his arms never leaving his eyes. Hinata could relate, it was a miracle that he was standing at all. 

"Here, Hinata! Try it, it should help with the pain," Bokuto said. He hold out a greenish-brown drink that made Hinata want to throw up. The smell however was very green with hint of lime, carrot, and a vegetable Hinata could not name. _So where does the brown came from?_

"This is good," Hinata praised after he took a sip. To support his feelings over the potion, Hinata took a bigger gulp. Bokuto beam with pride and joy; Hinata could not help but return with a smile. Bokuto really was a person who made you feel joy just by being in his presence. Hinata appreciate people like that. "What is in this?"

"Pear, some carrots, lime, spinach, raw eggs, and some dirt from my tomato plant." Bokuto returned to the blender missing Hinata's gag at the last two ingredient.

"Great, so in addition to the headache, I'm also nauseous," Sakusa muttered over his hands. Hinata put the glass of dirt-hangover potion down in agreement.

"Dude, that's sound horrible. Why dirt?" Atsumu's voice caused the hair at the back of Hinata's neck and hands to stand as if he was a prey who had just realized he was trapped. Hinata turned so quickly that he almost fall to the ground. He grabbed the table's edge for support as the world right itself again.

"Shouyou, ya good?" Atsumu came closer and _god_ , he's wearing a sleeveless, black shirt with sweatpants. A towel hang over his shoulder which were very much enhanced its broadness. Hinata swallowed painfully.

"GOOD MORNING, ATSUMU!" Hinata shouted in panic. Atsumu jumped back and over his shoulder, Hinata saw Osamu quickly sat up only to cradle his neck in pain. Sakusa groaned even more.

"Ah, mornin'," Atsumu said. He looked confused which was understandably since Hinata was standing like he was ready for a fight.

The sharp sound of the blender started like a bunch of rocks being grinded; the sunlight seem even more invading and Hinata really needed to talk to Atsumu. He was never one to hide his feelings or options as he always felt that it's better to be straightforward about stuff rather than be wishy-washy about it. And Hinata really needed to say something or he will explode into a puddle of regret and anxiety.

"Can I talk to you?" Hinata shouted to be heard over the blender. "In private?"

An understanding look passed over Atsumu's' face and he nodded toward the hall. After telling Bokuto that he was going to freshen up before finishing the potion, Hinata walked to the bathroom with Atsumu. It was a ten seconds walk but it had felt like five minute had passed. But then Hinata was walking slower than normal. Atsumu suggested that they postponed the talk until he was in a better mindset but Hinata wanted to get it over with.

The entire time, the redhead was drafting his phone conversation to Kageyama in his head, _Hey, can I camp out in your apartment again since I kinda of jump on Atsumu and he probably think I'm a sex fiend right now and I cannot look him in the eye without want to drown myself_ -

"Shouyou, ya okay? Is the hangover gettin' to ya?" Atsumu asked. They had arrived to the bathroom which was still steaming from Atsumu's shower. The room had a strong smell of pomegranate or citrus plus something forest-y - it was very distracting.

"I am really, really, really sorry about last night!" Hinata started. He clutched his hands together in front of him in a ready pose for bowing.

"Oh, ya remember." Atsumu gave a nervous chuckle which was the canon to the floodgate that was Hinata's regrets.

"That's was really, really, really bad of me to do especially when you have been so nice to me - giving me the room, coming with me to Hayato's, the drinking party, taking care of drunken me. And - and I come onto you which I am so, so, so sorry about that. I will start parking so I can move out before no-"

"Wait, Shouyou, calm down. Packing? Move out? Whatcha mean by that?"

"I mean, I broken Golden Rule ... didn't I ?"

"Well, not really cause you were drunk and getting over a break up. Plus, we didn't really have sex so the Rule remain unbroken. So ya should just finish unpacking."

Heart beating in excitement and hope, Hinata asked, "So, I can stay?"

"Course." Atsumu smiled at him.

"Still, I am so sorry for coming on you like that," Hinata said. "Not a great way to start our room-mating adventure." He smiled, only it felt like pulling a boulder.

"I dunno, I got some weird starts - ya should see me when I met my roommates in college." Atsumu took a step closer and Hinata held back the desire to step back. "Look, are ya really okay? How are you feeling, not about last night but in general, with your ex and all?"

The care in Atsumu' s face and voice further dissolve the tightness around Hinata's heart and he gave a smile that was more natural.

"I'm okay. Really I am okay," Hinata insisted when Atsumu did not look like he believe him. "Okay, maybe I'm not feeling super good with the hang over and all but I'm getting there. Last night really help. Apart from the last part but the first part was good. I have fun."

"And your ex?"

Why did he wanted to talk about Hayato? Hinata was ready to push that cheating scumbag out of his life. He already destroyed the photos and the mementos after all - he don't need them anymore. They are nothing but baggage at this point, memories that Hinata do not need.

Hinata sat down on bathroom bench, his legs no longer strong enough to hold but also the energy he had from the morning was gone as the reality hit him. He and Hayato were really over. Why was he surprised about this? Hinata knew this for two weeks so why was he still surprised, still having to accept it? Haven't he accepted it when he sign the lease? When he found out about the girlfriend and pick up his stuff? When he was unpacking last night? When would he finally accept it?

"When I think about it," Hinata whispered, "what he and I was, it wasn't really healthy. And yet, I didn't try to leave and just try to fix it but in the end, I'm the only one who was trying....We were happy once and he wasn't always like that," Hinata paused as what he said left a bad taste in my mouth. The side glace Atsumu gave also indicated his disbelief of the statement. Hinata signed and shook his head, it was time he stop forgiving Hayato. "No, maybe he always was and I pretend not to see it because ... I really, reallly like him." Hinata scoffed. "Never thought I would become this person - this person who would do anything for their partner. I can't believe I quit my job for him. My high school self would be so mad at me now."

There was a light pressure on his head as Atsumu patted him. When Hinata looked at him, the man gave a small smile, "love's blind."

"Yeah ... guess it is."

"Ya know, ya don't have to pretend ya okay with it. Ya had been smiling a lot and its creepy, honestly. Last night was the first time I see ya so happy without faking it. But I get it, relationship is messy and that fucker really mess ya up so ya really don't need to pretend."

"When will I be okay?" Hinata asked. Atsumu's words were like a crashing wave taking away any desire to smile, to say he was fine. "I thought I had accept it, that it's over but I'm still in denial."

"Honestly, I dunno cause relationship isn't really my thing but ... I think ya had a whole life ahead of ya so ya'll be okay. Ya just need to get there... Ah, man. That's bad isn't it?" Atsumu clasped his hand over his face.

Hinata shook his head, even though he find Atsumu's words too optimistic and impossible at the moment, he could understand the sentiment and what Atsumu was trying to say. "No, it's ... actually, yeah, you suck at this."

"Hey, told ya relationships aren't my thing." Atsumu lightly bumped his forehead with Hinata's forehead and sat down nextt to him.

"You never been in a relationship before?" Hinata leaned against the wall; Atsumu mimic his action.

"I have but it's too much drama so I don't bother."

"I'm kind of not surprise you are not a relationship person."

"Well, aren't ya being cheeky."

Hinata could only gave a small laugh.

"Look, you know what ya need?"

"Therapy and a stable income?" Hinata muttered.

"Okay, all good but what you need is a rebound, a meaningless sex situation with no string attached that will fix all your sex problem and made you get over your ex."

"That's nice and all but I'm really not in the mood on meeting anyone or flirting with them." Plus, Hinata is not really feeling the whole "meaningless sex situation with no string attached" since he haven't seriously flirted in three years and the only sex he had in his life were all meaningful sex situation with string attached.

"Oh, I'll do that for you!" Atsumu grabbed Hinata's shoulders as if the emphasize his point. "I will find you a rebound that will make you forget about Hakota!"

"Really?" Hinata could not keep the disbelief out of his voice.

"Yeah, I am great with this. Meaningless sex is my thing. I am great at flirting, I know what to expect and I can give you points on how to get someone and let them know it's just for the night. Cause last night, you came on a tad strong which is not bad but can scare some people off."

"I was drunk!"

"So you can do it sober?"

"Maybe."

"Soooooo..." Atsumu raised an eyebrow in question, waiting for Hinata's response. A simple answer of yes or no. But it did not feel simple.

Hinata thought of the box of photos. A box of a life that he had been looking forward to. He was looking forward to waking up next to Hayato, spending evenings sitting on the couch with him either watching a movie or being on their phones, being able to make inside jokes in person, hang out around town as Hinata get used to the people and the geography. Just being in each other presence. How many night Hinata wished for that as he watch his friends with their significant others or when he see couples in restaurant. But that was never happening and maybe Hinata should do something, something crazy to let it go. If Hinata was honest with himself, this break up was eating him up, making him reconsider himself and his appeal. Was he not a good enough partner? Was he too needy or too distant?

Hinata need an outlet, that much was true, and if a couple of meaningless flirts and sex were what could do it -

"Okay," Hinata decided. "Yeah, let's do it. But I have a condition."

"Go ahead, it's your body."

"I don't want to do it now or tomorrow but I want to later. So, can you put your wingman on hold till I am ready?"

Atsumu shrugged, "Like I said, its ya body. Just tell me when and I will take you out."

"Okay, okay, deal!" Hinata struck out his hand. Atsumu looked at it with amusement until he saw that Hinata was serious about it. They shook on it.

"Kind of feel weird shaking hands over a wingman situation," Atsumu commented.

"But this make it official," Hinata cheered. He slowly stood up. Atsumu took his hand and let him lean on him. The same pomegranate and woody smell filled Hinata's nostrils and Hinata had to stop himself from leaning into Atsumu's neck to inhale deeply.

Together, the two men staggered back into the kitchen where Bokuto was trying to get a dying Sakusa to take the potion. After Atsumu help Hinata onto a chair, he walked toward his twin and started poking him. It took a few more pokes before Osamu snapped at him; Atsumu had a comeback ready and both twins were hurling insults at each other.

Hinata took all this in as he nursed his hangover potion. Taking a deep breath, he made a promise to himself as he brought the potion up in mock-cheer.

_Starting from today, I will get better and I am not letting the break up stop me from my life ... or a future relationship._

With that, Hinata drank his potion in a single gulp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Episode: The One where Atsumu is Hinata's Wingman ( and Bokuto makes a New Friend)
> 
> Excerpt:   
> "What club are ya takin' him?"   
> "The Crescent, why ya ask?"  
> "Cause Kyle and I're coming."  
> "What? Why are ya coming?" Atsumu demanded. He could hear Shouyou's bedroom door open and the man singing a song as he walked toward the bathroom door, which closed with a soft bam.  
> Osamu stirred his tea in an annoying slow manner and took a sip before looking at Atsumu in the eye and said, with a smirk, "Because all of this is gonna blow up in yer face and I wanna be there when it happens."


End file.
